


Why I Applied.

by SarkySquirrel



Series: Writing Prompts & Drabbles [16]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Minor Angst, Not meant to be romantic, Reader Insert, Star Wars - Freeform, Stark Technician reader, all my muse disappeared before, just a little drabble, just like a little pep talk, to get me back into writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarkySquirrel/pseuds/SarkySquirrel
Summary: Tony's feeling down and you lift his spirits up a bit.





	

Strolling into work listening to Halsey's _Gasoline_ really had pumped you up for a good day today. You were a Stark Industries technician - nothing fancy - but you worked in the Tower with Tony Stark himself - I lied, it's pretty, damn fancy. You never knew why Tony had asked you work with him rather than for him, you never asked either. You were on good terms with all of the Avengers, some even coming to you for advice on some things.

Walking into Tony's lab to find a mess was not your ideal situation. Files had been thrown on the floor, one his prototype suits had been shattered into pieces, several broken tablets sat on the floor, screens cracked. You found Tony huddled up in the corner, red eyes but no tears.

"What's wrong boss?"

"I can't do it. I can't make it work. I'm not good enough." He was giving up.

You tensed your jaw before placing your bag on a desk and sitting cross-legged in front of him. "Sure you can. You're Tony Stark. If you can't do it who can?"

"Fitz could." You shut your eyes. Ever since Coulson's engineer had visited with the team and corrected one of Tony's formulas Tony had been doubtful of his own work.

"Do you ever wonder why I applied to work for Stark Industries? Not SHIELD?" You asked softly.

"I have thought about it before." He nodded.

"I wanted to build a real, working lightsaber." You smiled. "I knew that if I applied for SHIELD they'd never let me build a weapon like that for a personal reason, but I figured you'd be fine with that."

"That's the reason?"

"That's the reason." You confirmed. "You're Tony freaking Stark. You can do anything. You've built suits that have saved the world. You've brought a team of people together to protect the planet. In any other circumstance, they would have killed each other before they fought side by side. You did that."

"Well, SHIELD-"

" _You_ did that." You insisted. "Be the hero you always wanted to be."

Tony smiled. "Since when did you get so wise?"

"Patience you must have, young padawan." You grinned jumping up and holding your hands out for the billionaire to accept. "C'mon, let's clean this place up and get back to work."

Tony chuckled, but accepted your hand and let you pull him up.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble.   
> Feel free to comment and do enjoy, I appreciate any feedback.


End file.
